One More Chance
by MagicFan97
Summary: How will Maggie react to Victor wanting another chance?
1. Chapter 1

One More Chance

How will Maggie react when Victor says he wants another chance?

At Maggie's Maggie and Jennifer talk about her relationship with Victor.

"Jennifer, it is over between me and Victor." Maggie told Jennifer.

"But Maggie you love the man you just can't give up on him. He makes you happy and that is what you need right now because you are depressed." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer what do you mean I am happy. I don't need a man to make me happy ok and I am not depressed." Maggie replied.

"Aunt Maggie you have baked 6 pans of brownie's and 4 pans of cinnamon rolls and you have one in the oven, you are depressed, I want you to be happy and yeah I don't like the idea of you dating Victor all that much but if that what it takes to make you happy and to quit baking brownies I'm all for it." Jennifer said in a concerned tone.

"Jen, there is nothing between us. Okay."

"But Aunt Maggie you love him. And don't even try to say you don't cause he when he walks in a room you light up. I haven't seen you so happy since Uncle Mickey. Please don't let him go." Jennifer said.

"Alright Jen, I do love Victor. But they're only one problem..." Maggie explained.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Victor doesn't love me." Maggie said as Victor walked through the back door.

"That's not true." Victor said.

"Maggie I love you." he said.

"Well Aunt Maggie I think that is my cue to leave, don't push him away." Jennifer said.

"Bye Jen." Maggie said waving at Jennifer.

"Hi, Victor"

"Hi, Maggie. I am a jackass." Victor said.

"What do you mean, why are you a jackass?" Maggie asked.

"I mean I am stupid for leaving you." He answered.

"Victor your not stupid you left because you wanted to."

"But Maggie I love you and I was stupid for ever leaving."

"Alright who put you up to this? Was it Julie, no it was..." Maggie was cut off by Victor kissing her.

"Maggie, no one put me up to this, and I probably shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry. But Maggie I really Love you and I would like to have a second chance. I know I done wrong in the past and you probably won't forgive me and I don't blame you but Maggie if you give me one more chance I will prove to you I won't ever leave or hurt you again I Love You." Victor explained.

"Alright." Maggie said.

"Alright?" Victor asked shocked.

"Yes I will give you another chance. I love you too Victor."

"Hallelujah" Victor yelled before he kissed Maggie.

"Just a second I have to take this." Maggie said when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello, yes...alright I will bring them right now." Maggie told Maxine on the phone.

"I have to take some papers to Maxine at the hospital." She told Victor. "Want to come?"

"No, you take them I need to do some work anyway. But would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked Maggie.

"I would love to."

"Alright, pick you up at 8:00 then?" Victor asked.

"Sounds great." Maggie replied.

"Seen you then. I love you Maggie." Victor said.

"Love you too." She said before he kissed her then left.

Maggie walked in the hospital glowing in happiness.

"Hi, Maxine here are the papers you needed." Maggie said happily.

"I see your little chat with Victor went well." Maxine said in sarcasm.

"What do you mean chat?" Maggie asked blushing.

"Jennifer, told me she forgot to get the papers at you house because you two were talking about Victor and then he showed up apologized to you, said he was wrong for leaving you and that he loved you. And the way you practically glowing and smiling I am assuming you chat went really well." Maxine explained.

"Okay. I did have a chat with Victor and we are back together." Maggie said happily.

"Maggie I am so happy for you." Maxine told Maggie as she hugged her.

"Thanks.." Maggie said but was interrupted by Daniel.

"Why are we happy for Maggie?" Daniel asked.

"Go ahead Maxine, tell him." Maggie said laughing as she saw Maxine bursting to tell him.

"Maggie and Victor are back together." Maxine to Daniel happily.

"Congratulations Maggie." Daniel said then hugged her.

"So what's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Me and Victor are officially together." Maggie explained to her niece.

"That's great Aunt Maggie. I am so happy for you." Jennifer said hugging her aunt.

"Thanks..." Maggie started to say but was interrupted by her phone.

"Hello, Victor hi, yes...Paris, what... I will have to think about that. Yes I will call you when I make my mind up. Alright Love you too." Maggie told Victor.

"Alright I am not trying to be nosy Aunt Maggie but what is the Pairs thing about?" Jennifer asked.

"Victor, wants me to go to dinner with him in Paris." Maggie said.

"Paris?" Maxine, Daniel, and Jennifer all three asked at the same time.

"You are going aren't you?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know but I do know I have to go pick up Ciara from dance. I love you all see you later." Maggie said waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie was checking her E-Mail when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Maggie, I just wanted to know what time I should pick you up for dinner tonight?

"7:00 is fine. Victor I've been thinking, I don't think going to Paris is such a good idea right now. I mean my girls and the rest of the family is just getting used to the idea of me dating you, and letting you sweep me off my feet to Paris is just too much right now. I am so sorry Victor." Maggie explained.

"Maggie that's fine. I don't care where I am as long as I am with you." Victor said.

"Have I ever told you that you are really sweet. Because if I haven't I need to."

"No I don't think so." Victor said teasing.

"Well you are. I also happen to love you very much."

"I love you too Maggie. See you at 7:00." Victor said.

Maggie hung up the phone and left to pick Ciara up from dance.

After Maggie picked Ciara up from dance; she and Ciara sat on her kitchen and talked.

"So how was dance?" Maggie asked.

"It was good. But all we done was practice our old dance." Ciara answered.

"I thought you were learning you new dance today." Maggie said.

"Well we were supposed to but three girls didn't show up and they won't teach a new dance if two or more isn't there." Ciara said disappointed.

"Well maybe you will learn it tomorrow at dance."

"Yea, I hope so. So are you going to Paris with grandpa Victor?" Ciara asked.

"No, but how did you know he asked me?"

"I heard mommy and daddy talking about it. Grandma Julie taught me to eavesdrop."

"Well she is a pro at it. Me and you grandfather are going to dinner tonight. Would you like to come with us?" Maggie asked.

"No, I think I will let you two have a romantic dinner alone. Who knows what will happen after dinner." Ciara said as Hope walked in.

"Ciara, how do you know what a romantic dinner is?" Maggie asked. But Hope wanted to know too.

"Mommy and daddy has had enough I should know every thing about them." Ciara replied.

"Okay..." Maggie was cut off when she say Victor walked through the back door and realized it was 7:00 and she wasn't ready for dinner.

"Oh God Victor I am so sorry I lost track of time I am not even ready..." Maggie started rambling when she was cut off by Victor kissing her.

"Well Ciara I think that is our cue to leave." Hope said.

"No, Hope don't. Since Maggie isn't ready why don't we make this a family thing. You go home get Bo and get ready and meet us at Chez Rouge at 8:30 and I'll call and get a later reservation. How bout' it?"

"I think its a wonderful idea." Maggie said.

"Well then Ciara lets go home and get ready. See you at 8:30." Hope said then left to get ready for dinner.

Maggie, Victor, Hope, Bo, and Ciara are at Chez Rouge talking and laughing.

"Aunt Maggie do you remember when we all went over to Gran's to help Jen get ready for her senior prom. It was the first tome she had wore heels and the first step she took on the stairs she tripped and rolled all the way down." Hope said laughing at the memory.

"Yes, I do and she started crying so we had to do all her makeup again cause her mascara was running down her face." Maggie said laughing.

"Well I am going to go to the ladies room to freshen up I will be right back." Hope said winking at Maggie.

"I think I will join her." Maggie said getting the hint.

"What is it Hope?

"Victor has a surprise for you, remember you two have been dating for 4 months." Hope said.

"I know and okay." Maggie said confused.

Maggie and Hope go back to their table where their food has arrived.

Maggie lifts up the lid of her plate to find a beautiful ring.

"Maggie.." Victor says standing up and waling over to Maggie.

"...Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Victor asks her while down on one knee.

Maggie look at Hope, Bo, and Ciara smiling then at Victor.

"Yes, I will marry you!"

"Hallelujah!" Victor says before standing up and kissing Maggie.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration." Bo says then orders Champagne.

"Me too." Hope agrees.

The whole night Maggie and Victor couldn't do anything but look at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

One More Chance: Chapter 3

_Authors note: This chapter takes place the same night as the last chapter, when Maggie and Victor got engaged._

Maggie, Victor, Bo, Hope, and Ciara were getting ready to leave Chez Rouge.

"I think I'm going to go to the ladies room to freshen up a bit, I will meet you all at the car." Maggie said.

"I think I will join her, want to come Ciara?" Hope asked.

"Okay, Mommy." Ciara replied.

"We will be right back." Maggie told Victor.

Maggie, Hope, and Ciara are in the restroom at Chez Rouge.

"I am so happy for you Aunt Maggie!" Hope told her aunt who was touching up her makeup.

"Thank You Hope, I am so glad you are not upset that I agreed to marry Victor."

"I am not upset, I like Victor. He can be mean but you bring out his 'good' side." Hope said.

"Yes, you do bring out Victor's good side Maggie. I am so happy for you." Vivian said.

"What do you want Vivian?" Maggie said.

"I just want to congratulate you, and tell you how happy I am for you. I just hope he treats you better than he did me."

"You are not happy for me you are jealous that I am going to marry Victor, and Victor loves me, so he will treat me better than he did you." Maggie said.

"He loved me too and he through me out to the curb." Vivian Said.

"He didn't love you, he loved me. He would tell me everyday. I didn't one thing but be myself and he still fell in love with me." Maggie told Vivian.

"Well..." Vivian started to say but had nothing mean to say to Maggie.

"I think it would be best if you left my restaurant."

"Okay. But remember when Victor hurts you that I warned you." Vivian said on her way out.

Bo and Victor were talking at the car when Hope, Maggie, and Ciara came outside.

"Well, guess who we just saw?" Maggie said.

"Vivian" Hope said before the men had a chance to answer.

"Did she say something to hurt you?" Victor asked Maggie.

"Nope, she didn't have a chance Aunt Maggie told her off." Hope said proud of her Aunt Maggie.

"Well I didn't really tell her off. She was saying how you loved her and you through her out and that you would do the same to me." Maggie said.

"Then she said how you never loved Vivian, and that you were in love with her while you were married to Vivian." Hope said in a hyper tone.

"Well I was in love with you when I was married to Vivian." Victor said before grabbing Maggie and kissing her.

"Victor, we are in public." Maggie said shocked that Victor kissed her in public.

"I know."

"Why don't we all go for a walk in the park?" Bo asked.

"Sounds good." Maggie said with everyone agreeing.

"Well then lets go." Victor said getting in the car.

* * *

><p>At the park.<p>

"I thought we were all going to walk together." Hope said.

"Well, we are but Victor wanted some alone time with Maggie." Bo told Hope.

"Victor, I thought we were going to walk?" Maggie asked Victor while they were setting on a park bench.

"I wanted to bring you back to the same place I fell in love with you." Victor said.

"So you fell in love with me at Daniel and Chloe's wedding?"

"No. I fell in love with you 25 years ago when I first came to Salem. You and Mickey were sitting on this exact bench talking. When I saw you I knew right then I was in love and always would be." Victor told Maggie.

"Why, didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well you had just married Mickey again. I guess I came to Salem a little too late. Also, You and everyone else thought I was evil." Victor explained.

" Victor, you are making me cry again. Also, you might think I am lying but I really didn't think you were that evil. When I saw you and Isabella come into Doug's Place together and seen you laughing, I knew there had to be good in that heart somewhere." Maggie confessed.

"I believe everything you say and I am glad someone thought I was 'Human'."

"You are very much human, and I love you so much Victor."

" I love you too." Victor said as he pulled Maggie close and passionately kissed her.

* * *

><p>Later that night at Maggie's.<p>

"Well Maggie I think we should be going." Hope said.

"Can I stay with Aunt Maggie tonight?" Ciara asked her parents.

"I think Aunt Maggie and grandpa Victor would like some alone time." Bo told his daughter.

"Well, actually Bo, Victor has an early meeting and he was getting ready to go home himself. So Ciara if it's alright with you mom and dad you can stay with me tonight." Maggie told her niece.

"Can I?" Ciara asked her parents.

"I guess, but you don't have any clothes." Hope said.

"She has some upstairs, from when she stayed here last time." Maggie told Hope.

"Well alright you can stay, but you better be good for Aunt Maggie." Bo and Hope told their daughter.

"Yeah." Ciara yelled with joy, before going upstairs to put on her pajamas.

"Maggie I better be going if I want to wake up at 6:30 in the morning for my 8:00 meeting." Victor said.

"I'll walk you out." Maggie said walking out of the room with Victor.

"They make a cute couple. I am so happy for Aunt Maggie." Hope said smiling, because her Aunt was finally going to be happy again.

"I hope the meeting goes well." Maggie said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"I just wanted this night to be special. I really hate Titan and their board meetings." Maggie said. Victor chuckled.

" Well if will be over by 10:00. So we will have the rest of the day to spend together." Victor told Maggie.

"Okay." Maggie said before Victor grabbed her a kissed her passionately.

"Maggie me and..." Hope started to say when she saw them in a passionate lip-lock.

"Oh." Maggie said as she and Victor quickly broke apart.

"Sorry, but we are going to go. Are you sure it is okay or Ciara to stay?" Hope asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's fine." Maggie replied.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. Bye Maggie. Bo, Hope." Victor said walking out.

"Bye Victor." Hope said.

"Bo, I will meet you at the car, I want to talk to Maggie alone."

"Alright." Bo said.

"I am so happy for you Aunt Maggie." Hope said.

"Thank you, but what are you happy about?" Maggie asked confused.

"You and Victor are getting married. I am so glad you are happy. You light up when you see him and you are practically glowing now." Hope said.

"Thank you and I am happy. very happy."

"Well I better be going. Love you bye." Hope said on her way out.

"Love you too. Bye." Maggie said.

The rest of the night Maggie and Ciara watched movies and eat cookie and milk.

* * *

><p>The next morning Maggie was reading the newspaper and drinking tea after Bo had came to get Ciara.<p>

"Coming..." Maggie said when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Victor I wasn't expecting you. I thought you had a meeting today?"

"I did, and I know but I wanted to surprise you, here these are for you." Victor said giving Maggie a dozen of roses.

"Oh Victor, this is so sweet and romantic, thank you." Maggie said with tears in her eyes."

"I wanted to do something special for you, so I bought a dozen red roses for a very special red head, whom I am very much in love with." Victor said before kissing Maggie passionately.

"Oh..." Maggie said as Victor picked he up and carried her up stairs.

"I love you Victor." Maggie said when Victor laid her on the bed.

"I love you too." Victor said as he kissed down Maggie's neck.

"Oh, mmmm..." Maggie moaned as Victor kissed her neck.

"Maggie are you sure?"

"Yes, oh..." Maggie said as Victors lips found hers.

Afterwards Maggie laid in Victor's arms and thought how wonderful her life was going to be as she spent it with the man she loved, Victor Kiriakis.


End file.
